


Loving The Evil Queen

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, Granny's Diner, Love Confessions, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her brows. “What do you mean you think you might like Regina? You either do or you don’t!” <br/>Emma let out a loud, exaggerated cough. “Are you trying to make me the laughing stock of Storybrooke,” Emma lectured, lowering her voice to a whisper. They had already attracted some unwanted attention from the neighboring booths at Granny’s. Emma didn’t want to increase their number of eavesdroppers.<br/>“I’m sorry,” Mary Margaret apologized in a softer tone. “It’s just that…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Margaret tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her brows. “What do you mean you think you _might_ like Regina? You either do or you don’t!”

Emma let out a loud, exaggerated cough. “Are you trying to make me the laughing stock of Storybrooke,” Emma lectured, lowering her voice to a whisper. They had already attracted some unwanted attention from the neighboring booths at Granny’s. Emma didn’t want to increase their number of eavesdroppers.

“I’m sorry,” Mary Margaret apologized in a softer tone. “It’s just that…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s obvious that she hates my guts. Yada, yada, yada. I should just drop it,” she finished for the pixie-haired woman, rolling her eyes at herself.

“It’s not that,” the woman interjected, correcting herself in the middle of her statement for talking too loudly. “It’s just that she’s also Henry’s mother. Don’t you think it would be a bit difficult for him if the two of you started dating?” Emma pursed her lips in contemplation, having never really thought of the ‘what if’ scenario of the brunette reciprocation her feelings before. “And what if the two of you broke up?” Another good point, thought the blonde.

Before Emma had a chance to think up a response, the diner door swung open, revealing the woman in question in all her mayoral glory. Emma gaped at the woman while Mary Margaret flashed her eyes between the two in amusement.

When Regina entered the diner, she had felt a familiar pair of hazel eyes on her. When she turned her head towards the direction of the booths, she could see a flash of blonde hair in her peripheral vision. She smiled victoriously to herself then proceeded to the counter to place her order, still feeling the blonde’s eyes barring into her soul.

“What will it be today, Madame Mayor,” came Ruby’s cheerful greeting. Regina smiled to the woman and responded, “Just coffee. Thank you, Miss Lucas.” Ruby nodded, making her way to fill the woman’s order.

Regina took her usual seat by the window, the perfect spot for both her and the blonde to sneak looks at one another without drawing too much attention. Ruby placed her mug in front of her on the table and the made her way back to the kitchen.

“You should go talk to her,” Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma was shaken from her stupor by the woman’s voice. “What, no,” she exclaimed loudly which drew many people’s gazes to her, including Regina’s. Their eyes met for a brief second then the pixie-haired woman spoke again.

“Why not? What do you have to lose?”

The blonde let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Everything,” she replied simply.  “Besides, she _hates_ me.” The thought of her words being true caused a pang of hurt in her chest.

“Alright,” Mary Margaret warned. “But I just want you to know that there’s a fine line between love and hate.” Emma let out a mirthless laugh, obviously not buying her statement.

Little did she know that across the diner, Regina was having the same internal conflict as she was.

_‘I should just go talk to her,’_ Regina reasoned to herself. _‘No, wait! She’s Henry’s mother, not to mention she’s the daughter of my_ worst _enemy! I should not pine for her like I do. It’s just not right.’_

Ruby emerged from the kitchen, once again, and went to clear a table beside Regina’s. While she was doing so, she overheard the woman mumble the words ‘Emma’ and ‘Date’ in the same sentence. Ruby internally squealed to herself, having already knew about the blonde’s love for Regina. This just proves that Regina feels the same way. She _has_ to get them together! Otherwise, they’ll be too stubborn to do it themselves.

Ruby quickly devised a plan to force them into communicating with one another.

During another lecture from Mary Margaret about how Emma should ‘find love’, Ruby made her way over to their table while bringing another hot chocolate over for the blonde. Before she had a chance to sit it down, she purposefully trips over her feet and covers the blonde’s top with the heated liquid.

Instantly the blonde stands up and examines her clothes. She hollers out in pain and rushed towards the bathroom, hearing Ruby’s apologies behind her. All the while Regina was watching from afar, nursing her cup of coffee. Minutes passed and the blonde _still_ had not emerged from the bathroom. Ruby examined Regina’s face and could see worry and concern written all over it.

Confirming her suspicions, Regina abruptly stood from her chair and made her way towards the bathroom.

Ruby smiled to herself and mentally patted herself on her back. She pulled out her phone and began a new text to Henry stating, “Operation Swan Queen: Step 1 has commenced.”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had gotten up on a whim, not bothering to wait for her rational mind to catch up to her moving heel-clad feet. When she had approached the bathroom door, she was instantly filled with anxiety about confronting the blonde. The brunette craved to check on the woman, but at the same time, she feared being turned away or worse, rejected. Regina inhaled deeply, gathering what little confidence she had when it came to being alone with Emma Swan, and opened the door.

Little did she know that the blonde was half naked on the other side, wearing only her turquoise bra on top. Regina’s gaze was instantly drawn to her round breasts and muscular arms. As for Emma, she let out a howl in shock, quickly grabbing at her now chocolate-stained shirt to cover herself before the mayor.

Once Regina had gotten over her first initial reaction, she schooled her features, turning away from the blonde. “I’m sorry, Miss Swan,” she apologized. “I didn’t expect you to be…”

“It’s okay,” came the Emma’s immediate response. There was a long, awkward pause then the blonde spoke again. “I-um, do you have something I can throw on?” Emma winced at herself for sounding so vulnerable in front of the woman.

Regina took note of her own attire: a red button-up blouse, black slacks, heels, and a black blazer. Without thought, she removed her blazer from her shoulders, handing it over to the blonde. Emma muttered her thanks as she buttoned up her new article of clothing. She appraised herself in the mirror and pulled a face, the jacket _definitely_ not being the blonde’s style. She’d have to go home and change ASAP.

“You really do need to stop borrowing my things, Miss Swan,” Regina joked, having gathered more confidence from the blonde’s flustered state. Then she added, “People might start to think you might be spending the night.” Instantly the blonde paled and Regina smiled inwardly at herself, glad to have the upper hand in this awkward encounter. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

There was another pause, both women staring at one another through the bathroom mirror. Then the door opened again, this time revealing Mary Margaret.

“Is everything alright, Emma,” she asked with concern written all over her face. “Ruby really didn’t mean to upset you.”

Emma nodded at the woman and responded, “I’m good. Regina helped.” The pixie-haired woman took notice of the blazer the blonde was now adorning, then looked back up at the woman and smiled.

“I see,” she commented, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “Well then, I guess I’ll just leave the two of you alone.” Before Emma could protest, the woman had already closed the door, leaving them once again alone together.

Regina stared meaningfully into the blonde’s eyes, trying to find any signs of…well, she didn’t know exactly. Then Emma cleared her throat. “Well, thanks for the jacket,” she thanked, making her way towards the door. “I’ll be sure to get it back to you by the end of the day.”

When Emma’s hand brushed the doorknob, Regina felt that she was losing her chance so she spoke up. “Wait,” she exclaimed, stopping the blonde in her tracks. Emma turned towards the woman and quirked a brow. “How about tonight?” At Emma’s unchanging expression she continued, “You can come by the house and drop of the jacket then…maybe have some dinner with me and Henry in the process?”

Emma felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward then remembered something. “I thought Henry was staying at his friend’s house tonight.”

Regina’s face dropped. Oh, right. She pondered asking the forbidden question in her head then came to a decision. It’s now or never. “How about just you and me then?” Regina heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was afraid it was going to burst. She did it. She asked Emma out.

The blonde was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. Well, she did, but she was afraid to answer aloud. Why, you ask? Because she honestly couldn’t believe that _the_ Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, mother to her son, would be right here asking _her_ on a date.

“Or not,” Regina added. “If you’re completely dreading the idea.” Why couldn’t she had just kept her mouth closed? Spare herself from the heartache. She thought she was done with all of that after…

“Yes,” muttered the blonde incoherently. At Regina wide-eyed expression, she assumed the woman hadn’t heard her, so she repeated her answer louder, “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, Regina.”

She smiled at the brunette, who was still in shock from the blonde’s confession. Once Regina had regained her composure again, she returned the smile and told the blonde, “Alright then. Stop by at eight.” She winked at the blonde then strutted past her out the door, adding a sway in her step as she went.

After she was gone, the blonde released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and placed her hands on the countertop, leaning towards the mirror. She looked herself in the eyes, unable to remove the Cheshire-worthy grin on her face.

“Way to go, Swan,” she told herself. “Way. To. Go.”


End file.
